warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
After the Flood
200px |image2=BK-SS-3.jpg 200px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author= Dan JolleyRevealed on the title page |cover artist=James Barry |jacket designer= |publish date=April 3, 2012Revealed on amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 9780062008381 |editions=Paperback |summary=Leafstar has been wary of Sol ever since he joined SkyClan, and the longer he stays in the Clan’s midst, the more Leafstar’s suspicion of him grows. When Sol’s actions threaten disaster, Leafstar must find a way to protect her Clanmates‒no matter the cost. |preceded=''Beyond the Code'' }} After the Flood is the third and final book in the SkyClan and the Stranger arc. The Blurb :Leafstar is struggling to keep SkyClan united in the wake of the flood that destroyed their camp, but her Clanmates are scared of what might happen next. Meanwhile, Sol continues to demand that Leafstar make him a warrior, but Leafstar isn't sure that Sol will ever be ready to embrace the warrior code. As SkyClan faces another devastating challenge, Leafstar must figure out what is best for her Clan‒once and for all. The Praise : Detailed Plot Summary :SkyClan's camp is a mess after the flood that ravaged it and took a life as well. Leafstar introduces the Clan, and the actions leading to the state of their camp. She mentions how the flood took the life of one of their elders, Lichenfur, and how their mourning had to be short so they could rebuild their camp. She states that the flood left the Clan vulnerable to rats, rogues, foxes, and Twolegs. It is also shown that the Clan has no clean water to drink. Leafstar says that every cat is working their hardest, pointing out the apprentices and Harveymoon. Tangle is shown to be in deep grief for his denmate, Lichenfur, and doesn't complain when the apprentices clean his den and put fresh bedding in. Sharpclaw is mentioned to be taking care of most of the heaviest lifting with Sparrowpelt, Waspwhisker and Harveymoon helping. :Leafstar is seen trying to dislodge a large branch with her kits watching her. As her kits ask her questions, she thinks about how daunting it is to be both Clan leader and a new mother. When her kits are panicked at the sight of approaching storm clouds, she tells them she knows there won't be another flood to comfort them, despite her own worries about the Clan. After getting lost in deep thought about her mate, Billystorm, Clovertail comes over to watch the kits while Leafstar finishes the job. :When going to check on the Clan, it is shown that Cherrytail is now carrying Sharpclaw's kits, although he hushes her when she says it out loud. He then pads over to Leafstar, and asks her if she thinks the flood was a sign from StarClan. Just then, Sparrowpelt slips while moving a large log, and Echosong tends to his shoulder. Sol then pads into camp carrying a vine of ivy, and asks Leafstar if it would be good to line the nests with. However, Leafstar points out that the leaves are poisonous, leaving Sol discouraged. Sharpclaw mentions that he asked Sol to clean the stream but Sol refused and said he had something more important to do. Leafstar tells him to give Sol a chance and he hasn't been here long enough to know everything. Sharpclaw just says that he's not been in SkyClan long enough to know anything. Leafstar goes to Sol and tells him that they needed help cleaning the stream but Sol tells Leafstar that he was going to find herbs for Echosong. Leafstar says that it was a good idea but it was still a hard task. Cleaning the stream is very important. Sol finally agrees after Leafstar convincing him. :Later, Leafstar sees her kits playing with a bit of moss. When she asks them if they're pretending it's a mouse, they explain that they're pretending it's a toy Billystorm's Twolegs gave them. They say that Billystorm had offered to take them to live with him away from the dangers of Clan life. This sends Leafstar into a rage, banishing Billystorm and calling him by his kittypet name. :Soon after, Leafstar's kits go missing. At first Leafstar believes that Billystorm brought the kits to his Twolegs, but she visits him and he says he doesn't have the kits. Later, while looking, Leafstar sees a group of rogues attacking SkyClan. She rushes back and warns the clan. SkyClan wins the battle and tells them that the warrior code gives them something to fight for. She sees Sol going to the Twolegplace, with Shrewtooth following, trying to stay undetected. Shrewtooth attacks him, knowing that Sol took the kits. When Leafstar asks what's going on, he admits he took away the kits because he believes that Leafstar has been "distracted". Outraged, Leafstar banishes Sol from SkyClan, and as he leaves, he taunts Billystorm, who then declares that he will become a full-time member of SkyClan and will never return to his Twolegs. Leafstar and the members of SkyClan are seen watching the kits play, and when Billystorm questions if Sol will come back, she says that he can try. Trivia *The kits on the cover are strongly suggested to be Leafstar and Billystorm's kits, Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit. Publication List *''After the Flood'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 3 April 2012Revealed on HarperCollins' website See Also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Books Category:After the Flood Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Arc Category:Manga Category:Books Category:After the Flood Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Arc Category:Manga